The present disclosure relates to an intermediate unit and a camera system, more particularly, to an intermediate unit interposed between a camera and a camera control unit, and the like.
A broadcast camera system is constituted of an apparatus that forms a pair with a camera control unit (CCU) connected to a camera unit (CAM) by a camera cable as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-292348, for example. For example, an SD-resolution camera unit (SD-camera) is connected to a camera control unit for an SD-resolution camera unit (SD_CCU). Further, an HD-resolution camera unit (HD-camera) is connected to a camera control unit for an HD-resolution camera unit (HD_CCU). As described above, the camera unit and the camera control unit are structured as a pair.